Warrior of Sun and Moon
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Sakura and Li are now married and are about to fine out that there is still somethings that they were not told about Clow Reed. Now their daughter is going to fine out what it takes to be a warrior of the sun and the moon.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my story for cardcaptors. It begins with Clow Reid but it is actually about Li and Sakura's daughter named Neraina. Also for the story to work there is going to be two new guardian named Diamond Moon and Crystal Sun. So on with the story.

Clow Reeds settled in for a good long rest. He had just returned from dealing with a rather large amount of dark energy. He knew his time was short so he planed to bring his guardians forward tomorrow to tell them. He knew that they were not going to take this information very well since they were immune to death in a sense.

"Something tells me that Yue is going to be the biggest problem," said Clow Reed. "He is always the one who protect me the most."

Morning soon came and Clow Reed went outside to see Keroberos sitting there with Spinner Sun. He looked around to see Ruby sitting by herself as well. He looked around not seeing Yue anywhere.

"Where is Yue?" asked Clow Reed.

"Out training," said Keroberos looking over at him.

"Ruby is still mad isn't she?" asked Clow Reed turning to face Spinner since he is the one that hangs out with her most.

"Yes," said Spinner.

"Where are the kids?" asked Clow Reid referring to his youngest guardians.

"Diamond is with Yue and as for Crystal she is over by the fire," explained Keroberos. "Why is something wrong?"

"I need to speak with all of you. Keroberos would you please get Yue and tell him that I need to speak with Diamond and him?" asked Clow Reid. "I'll get Crystal."

"Sure," said Keroberos taking off.

So soon they were all sitting in the dinning room expect Yue who was leaning against the wall like he always did and Clow Reid had finished lightly a fire.

"I have something very important to tell you all but I am going to do it with two of you at a time. Yue and Keroberos would you stay while the others wait outside for a minute," said Clow Reed.

So everyone left expect Yue and Keroberos who just stood there wondering what was going on.

"I'm dying. The last battle I was in draw way too much of my magic out of me. By this winter I am going to be no longer here," began Clow Reid.

"But you can't die!" yelled Yue not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm sorry to say Yue that it is true and I have a very important task for you two. You must choose the next master who will take over for me and look after the cards. They will need a good master."

"But none is better than you are!"

"Yue you will be the final judge in choosing the master while Keroberos will choose the one to collect the cards and try to become the next master."

Yue didn't say anything just looked away not wanting to have a different master but nodded his head at that comment. He would do anything that Clow Reed asked of him. Keroberos also nodded his head but glance up.

"What of Diamond and Crystal?" asked Keroberos.

"Don't worry my young friend I will not allow any harm to come to them," said Clow Reed.

"So where are you going to place them?" asked Yue now concern for Diamond.

Diamond and Crystal were not like them since their creation had been different. See after Ruby and Yue had broken up he had been very sad and Clow Reed could see that he needed someone in his life and so did Keroberos so he took a single piece of hair from each of them and that held to them being created.

_Flashback_

**There was a calm breeze blowing that day and Clow Reed had walked with Yue and Keroberos to the chamber of sun and moon.**

"**So how is this going to work Clow Reed?" asked Keroberos.**

"**Quite simple my friend. You see I was able to create you and Yue by collecting the needed sun and moon energy into a force and I did the same for Ruby and Spinner," said Clow Reed.**

"**Yes but still doesn't explain how you are planning on why you needed our hair or us being here. Normally you like to do this alone since it easier."**

"**True however I need your hair because if they are going to be your children then they will need your DNA."**

"**What is DNA?" asked Yue.**

"**DNA is within everything single living thing Yue it what makes people who they are and it can also tell rather or not a person is related to each other or not," said Clow Reed.**

"**So you plan to use our hair in order to insure that they are related to us by blood?" asked Keroberos.**

"**In a way yes. The hair will ensure that they are related to you but I still will need to create the energy and everything in order for them to be their own person and not just clones of you two."**

**He began powering the moon and sun energy they way he had before but right before they were done he threw Keroberos' hair in the one made of sun energy and Yue's hair into the one made up of moon energy. He then let the energy go and there was a huge blast of light when it clear there was a tiny little white female lion cub with crystal wings and a tiny young girl with crystal wings as well. This confused Yue and Clow Reed because only the sun guardians began as kitten but the moon guardians began as adults.**

Clow Reed and Yue decided they would just figure it out later on and even till this day they hadn't figure anything out about what would make Diamond like that.

End of Flashback 

"It is important that you don't know Yue for it will only distract you. Just know this I will not allow any harm to come to either of them," said Clow Reed.

Yue and Keroberos nodded and were about to leave when they were stopped.

"Don't mention to anyone what I gave you guys for an assignment and they will be told not to tell either so it's pointless for you guys to ask. Send Ruby and Spinner in please," said Clow Reed.

Yue and Keroberos once again nodded and left not really worry about what Clow Reed was talking about cause deep down they felt he was never going to die anyway.

A/N: Next chapter is Sakura and Li.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura sat in the airport waiting for her only daughter named Neraina to show up. Li had manage to talk her into allowing her to go to the school that he had went too when he was studying magic.

It was true their daughter was very powerful but they didn't really know how truly powerful she was.

Everything had changed since the hope card had been created. Sakura and Li had stayed in touch and visited each other very holiday. They soon knew that they love each other more then ever so they agree to get married.

Meanwhile Julian and Yue had divided making them each their own person and Julian had move to live with Sakura's brother Tori. They were both studying at the finest school in England so they had dorm together to save them both a lot of money.

Madison had become a famous fashion designer and now made millions of dollars from her outfits. Meilin was still in Hong Kong and she wrote to them as often as she could. She was now teaching her own fighting classes and had become a proud gymnastic competitor. Eli had married and was in England as well. He also had a son who went to the same school as Neraina.

So Sakura sat there with Li while Yue stay out of sight but close effort that he could be sure that nothing would happen. Keroberos or Kero as he was called now was also there in his borrow form resting on Yue shoulder.

"You worry to much," said Kero.

"Care to get off of my shoulder anytime soon?" asked Yue. "And besides we are guardians and it is our job and duty to insure…"

"That she doesn't have any harm come to her. I know, I know. You only tell me about every other day."

Yue lightly pushed his off of his shoulder and looked down at Sakura. His idea of a new master had change since the day he was told by Clow Reed. True, Sakura could never take his place but she did make him forget the pain at times, but there was on pain that hunted him and that was about Diamond.

He knew better then ask Kero about it since the last time he did all he had to say was you worry to much and that they had Clow Reed promise.

But deep down he never knew he wouldn't stop worrying any time soon. Soon he looked over to see a young girl walking over. It was Neraina, and he could tell her magic had indeed become very powerful.

A/N: Next chapter is Neraina and Crystal returns.


	3. Chapter 3

Neraina looked around after she got off of the plane and soon saw her mom and dad standing there. She could also feel Yue and Kero energies but she couldn't see them.

Neraina looked very much like her mom. She had brown hair and aqua colour eyes that shine a bit in the light. The only real different was that her hair was as long as Madison had been when she was 10.

"Hey mom," said Neraina. "Hey dad."

"Hey dear, how was school?" asked Sakura.

"I passed at the top of my class," said Neraina handing over her report card to her dad.

"Well done," said Li. "Let's get home."

So they walked out of the hair port and they moved into the shadows. Her slowly brought out her key and looked around to make sure it was safe.

Kero and Yue soon landed and watched as Sakura took out the Fly card.

"Yue would you carry Neraina while Kero carries Li?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," said Yue walking over to Neraina.

"Thanks anyway mom but I have my own ride. Crystal you can come out now," Said Neraina looking at her purse.

"Crystal?" asked Kero looking at Yue.

Just then a white stuff animal with crystal wings flew out and took to the sky where she transform and then quickly landed.

"Crystal!" yelled Kero.

"It's been a while dad," said Crystal.

"Dad?" asked Sakura.

A/N: I wonder how they are going to explain this and why is Crystal with Neraina anyway? Next chapter: What is going on.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is going on here?" asked Sakura. "And what does she mean by dad Kero?"

"She is my daughter," said Kero. "What are you doing here?"

"To be completely honest this is Diamond idea and she hasn't told me very much," said Crystal.

"Diamond? Where is she?" asked Yue.

"Who is Diamond?" asked Sakura.

"Diamond is Yue daughter and my partner," said Crystal. "And to answer your question Yue she is around but I don't know where."

"She normally only shows up after the sunsets," said Neraina.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Li.

"Well you see…" began Neraina.

"Neraina do you really think it is wise for us to talk about it here," said Crystal.

"Good point. So you don't mind me riding you back there do you?" asked Neraina.

"Never bug me before. Hop on," said Crystal as she lean down and Neraina got on.

Neraina took off into the hair and Sakura used the fly card, and Li got on Kero once he had transform to his true form. Yue was first to follow Neraina follow by the others.

"Crystal something tells me that they might not understand. Not to mention Diamond isn't very friendly to people," said Neraina.

"She has her reasons," said Crystal.

"There is so much that I don't even know."

"When we get to the house I will tell you and everyone else what I know."

"So how come Diamond never around during the day?"

"She can't stand the heat from the sun. It's a long story."

So they got to the house and everyone turned to Neraina.

"Ok, we are here so start explaining," said Sakura.

"I'll tell you what I know," said Crystal. "It's a long story though."

"We aren't going anywhere so tell on," said Li.

They all sat down and Crystal looked at the sun. It would be seeing very soon.

"It's starts the day that we were told by Clow Reed that he would be dying very soon. He told us that there were two realms out there called the realm of the sun and of the moon. He asked us to guard over the realms and protect the cards when they are not being used," began Crystal. "However Diamond soon began to change and her heart soon turned into ice towards everyone. You see Clow Reed had told us that one day he would return and set us free. When both Sakura and Eli never came she became very angry and it wasn't till Neraina was born that she started planning on leaving."

"You mean she left her duty," said Li.

"Let me finish."

"Fine."

"Well anyway, then one day about a year ago Diamond told me we had to leave in order to be there for Neraina. I was confused but she said that she didn't have time to explain and I just had to trust her on this. I agree to go with her and I was the first one to come to Neraina and come front her."

Flashback 

"I can't believe mom and dad are making me go to Hong Kong just so I can be in some stupid magic school. If I had known being the daughter to the master of the clowcards and a direct descendent of Clow Reed would be this much trouble I think I would have rather not been born," said Neraina.

"You sure about that?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Neraina looking around.

"Over here," said the voice.

Neraina turned around to come face to face with none other than a white female lion with crystal wings standing there.

"Who are you?" asked Neraina confused since she knew Spinner was in England and Kero didn't look like that.

"My name is Crystal Sun. I am Keroberos' daughter that was created years ago by Clow Reed," said Crystal.

"What do you want?"

"You have nothing to fear. I am going to be your guardian like Keroberos is too your mother and in time I will prepare you to face the task ahead of you."

"You mean I will have my own guardian like my mom and Eli?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

End of Flashback.

"So how does Diamond fit into all of this?" asked Kero.

"Well Diamond in a way is the only one who knows all of the facts about what is going on right now and she felt it was best that Neraina was tested in a sense," explain Crystal.

"What do you mean test?" asked Sakura.

"Sort of like the final judgment. I began teaching Neraina how to control her magic and how both the sun and the moon work. About half a year ago Diamond told me that they were running out of time and she had to face the test very soon. So I took Neraina to the park late one night when the moon was full," said Crystal. "I didn't even know what was really going to happen but Neraina manage to pass the test and Diamond and I began teaching her together," said Crystal.

"I still can't believe how touch that test was, but Diamond has more power than that doesn't she?" asked Neraina.

"Yes she does," said Crystal.

Neraina looked away looking a bit sad and Crystal looked at her.

"Neraina the test wasn't to hurt you," said Crystal.

"Huh?" asked Neraina.

"It's not the final judgment or anything like that. The test was to see how much you had learned and it would tell us how far to push in the lesson to come. It was also to tell if you could handle the gifts we gave you. Yes Diamond is much more powerful then you have seen her but you have to understand that she was train by Yue himself. Don't worry Diamond has faith in you and so do I."

"I wouldn't be training you if I didn't," said a voice.

Everyone turned and they saw a girl fly down and look at them. She had an outfit similar to Ruby's on but the same colour as Yue. She had long white hair and her wings were crystal as well.

"Diamond," said Neraina. "You're early."

"I figure your parents would want to know who I am," said Diamond.

"Since when do you care what Sakura thinks?" asked Crystal.

"I don't but Neraina is a different story," said Diamond.

"You mean I mean that much to you?" asked Neraina.

"I'm your guardian, so of course you do," said Diamond.

"So you two still going to do tonight's training?" asked Crystal.

"It's up to Neraina," said Diamond.

"I would like too," said Neraina.

"Alright than, tonight we will be working on your speed, so whenever you're ready we will begin," said Diamond floating in the sky a few feet above them.

Neraina slowly pulled out a necklace and Sakura saw it looked a lot like the key that she hid her staff in.

"Darkness and Light. Moon and Sun. Combine they raise. Release onto me the hidden powers that lie within. Release!" yelled Neraina.

Sakura jumped back when the key transform into a staff that looked very much like Clow Reed's staff but at the same time it wasn't. It was black but at the top it had the sun and the moon crossed with each other.

"How did she get that?" asked Sakura.

"It's called the forbidden staff Sakura. Why would you and Diamond risk giving it to her?" asked Kero looking at Crystal.

"I told you Diamond is the one that knows what is going on. I am just putting my trust in her. Trust me at first I thought the same thing but she has proven that she can handle the staff's powers and more," said Crystal.

"More what do you mean more?" asked Yue.

"You will see," said Crystal. "You will see."

A/N: Next chapter you see the how Diamond trains Neraina.


	5. Chapter 5

Yue looked up at Diamond and found it hard that this could be the same little girl that he had placed into Clow Reed's hands. He could tell that there was hatred deep within cause her eyes were clouded with hatred.

"She is different Yue," said Crystal. "As am I. However I change by becoming more mature and less lied back. Diamond took a rather different kind of change to her."

"We can see that Crystal. But what is going on?" asked Kero.

"I told you I don't know. You are just going to have to ask Diamond though something tell me she won't tell you anymore than what I have already."

"You said that she has handle more powers than the staff what did you mean?"

"Watch."

They looked over to see Neraina pulling out a card and they saw that it was blue in colour but still looked the same as the Clowcards.

"What?" asked Sakura?

"You must be joking me!" yelled Kero. "You gave her the forbidden cards as well. Not even Sakura was supposed to ever have them. Clow Reed himself couldn't even control their full powers!"

"Forbidden cards?" asked Li.

"Two magical cards created by Clow Reed but when he tried to use them he lost control over them. He ended up locking them away with the staff cause they had to much magic in them even for him," explain Kero. "I can't believe you would give them to Neraina."

"How about you trust me for a minute and watch," said Crystal. "Diamond and I would never allow any harm to come to her."

They looked over to see the card being thrown into the air and Neraina raising her staff.

"Powers of the moon release onto the powers within," said Neraina.

They saw a bright light come from the card and fell onto Neraina. They then turn to see the moon that had just began to rise glowing as well.

"What is going on?" asked Sakura.

"Just watch," said Crystal.

So they did and the light faded and the saw that Neraina now had the robes of a moon guardian on and had pure white wings just like Yue had.

"How is that possible?" asked Yue.

"Personally I don't know. The other card is the sun card and it allows her to use the powers of the sun while this card allows her the powers of the moon."

"You mean that with those cards the user can control moon and Sun energy just like you guys can?" asked Sakura.

"Yes and more. In time with those cards she can take control of anything that uses those energy sources," said Crystal.

"You mean that she could take complete control of the cards?" asked Li.

"Yes and us as well. However Diamond is teaching her how to focus her energies where they are needed and not let them control her and I am doing the same thing, but since the moon is much stronger then the sun it will take much longer to learn everything about the moon then it will the sun," said Crystal.

"Diamond I am ready to begin," said Neraina.

"Alright. Here is what you have to do. Using what I have taught you so far you must control the moon energy around you in order to show me down allowing you to catch me," said Diamond.

"But what do you mean by controlling moon energies. I don't know how to attack with it yet."

"You are not using attacking right now. All around there are traces of sun and moon energies. However when the sun is up the sun energies are easier to focus on then the moon energies. Just like when the sun has set the moon energies are easier to fine."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

"Feel out towards for the energies and form them to your will like this!"

They saw how Diamond looked over at the lake and focus on it. Her eyes grow allowing the water to fly out of it like a rocket.

"The energies can be used for different things you just have to figure it out. Now try and catch me," said Diamond as she took off.

Neraina took off into the air and tried keeping up with Diamond but was having no luck.

"She won't be able to out run her like that," said Crystal. "Diamond is faster than then the dash card."

"How could she be?" asked Li.

"She used to train with it. Diamond hates feeling infer to people so she trains to prevent that. She has to learn to focus on the energies around her like Diamond had."

"But Diamond was born with the powers to control the moon," said Sakura.

"No she wasn't. Yue had to teach her just like Diamond is teaching Neraina now. Just like my dad had to teach me. Ruby, Spinner, Yue and my father were self-taught," explained Crystal.

Diamond soon stopped flying and only moved aside when Neraina was about to touch her. Neraina fell onto the ground and Diamond also landed.

"You are not focusing on what is around you but rather on what you think you can do. The moon energies can help you not only to protect you from unseen dangers but also aid you. The only thing is that they will not act on their own unless you make them," said Diamond.

"I know it's just I don't know what I am searching for exactly," said Neraina.

"Close your eyes and allow your mind to go blank and relax."

Neraina did so and wonder what she was supposed to be doing. Just then she felt herself spinning and wondered what was going on.

"I have just used my moon energies to swift you around. Now without opening your eyes fine where Yue is. Search not with what you know or a voice but rather what you have felt around him," said Diamond.

"I will try," said Neraina.

Yue looked at Crystal who just whispers not to say a word. They waited for a few minutes and soon Neraina pointed right at him.

"Now open your eyes and look where you pointed," said Diamond.

Neraina open her eyes and saw that indeed Yue was whom she was pointing too.

"I did it!" yelled Neraina jumping into the air.

"Neraina, I have taught you the basics already on how to fine Moon energies signals but not how to focus them into a task. How did you know that Yue was where you thought he was?" asked Diamond.

"Just a feeling," said Neraina.

"That feeling is within everything that consists within the moon energies. Clow Reed stored effort Moon energy to create us."

"So what am I suppose to do look for your energies when I do this?"

"No, for you don't have effort powers yet to control ours. That's why Yue or my attacks for your not ready to handle it. When you are flying Neraina let go and let images come to you. Soon you will know what to do with the energies, but we will continue this tomorrow."

"Alright."

Neraina power down and walked over to everyone.

"Get some rest Neraina," said Crystal.

"Let me guess we will be learning the same thing tomorrow?" asked Neraina.

"Yes but first you must get some rest."

"Alright. Goodnight Crystal, Diamond."

"Goodnight."

Diamond didn't say anything just nodded and Neraina headed up to her room. Crystal looked at Diamond who was looking at the moon.

"Are you ever going to fill me in?" asked Crystal.

"No," said Diamond. "Crystal just trusts me. Neraina needs you not knowing right now. Besides I am still unsure of some facts and I want to make sure I have everything figure out before I tell you."

Crystal nodded and Diamond was about to unfold her wings when Sakura stopped her.

A/N: Sakura and Diamond cross paths in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let go of me!" said Diamond.

"She is my daughter and I want to know what is going on!" yelled Sakura.

"I won't even tell Crystal. What makes you think that I will tell you?"

"I'm the master of the clowcards!"

"You have a point."

"I have taken over for Clow Reed…"

"I could care less about you or Clow Reed. I hate him!"

With that Diamond flew off and disappeared.

"What did she means that she hates him?" asked Sakura.

"She meant what she said. That was the major change for Diamond. When Clow Reed didn't come back like he said he would she made a promise never to let another human master tell her what to do. She hates the memory of Clow Reed and you would be wise not to tick her off," said Crystal.

"I'm not scared of her!"

"I never said you were but just remember this when she first came to this world she was a lot colder then she was just now. Having Neraina around her has slowly began to change her. Just don't do anything that will let what Neraina has done become lost. Now I have to get some rest as well."

With that Crystal walked into the house and up to Neraina's room. She than lied down near her bed and looked up at the moon.

"You are so full of hatred but yet I know deep down it is only to prevent people from hurting you again," whisper Crystal.

Meanwhile everyone else had sat down and was beginning to talk.

"Crystal seems really nice," said Li. "At least she seems willing to tell us some things."

"Yes but there is something about Diamond. She keeps looking at me with bitter hatred," said Sakura. "Not even Yue was that cold to me when I first meet him."

"She didn't used to be like that?" asked Kero who had returned to his borrow form.

"What did she used to be like?" asked Li.

"It would be easier if I could show you," said Kero.

"What about the return card?" asked Sakura? "It's showed me things of the past before."

"If you want to try it," said Kero.

"Ok, Return card come forth and hear my call," said Sakura. "Show us what Diamond had been like before Clow Reed had died!"

A/N: Next chapter: Diamond past.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok where it saids Kero it mean the one from Sakura's time but when it saids Keroberos it means the one from the past. Yue younger self is just going to be written as the younger vision of Yue. On with the story.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura looking around.

"Yue training area," said Kero. "You asked it too take us to see Diamond is the past and a lot of the time she spent with Yue."

"But I don't see her!" said Sakura.

"Just wait," said Kero.

"Hey look over there, it's Yue!" said Li.

Yue looked over to see a younger vision of himself relaxing. Jus than they saw Kero walk over in his true form.

"Something wrong Yue?" asked Keroberos?

"Warn out," said the younger vision of Yue. "Raising Diamond sure isn't as easy as I thought it would be."

"Where is she?"

"Um… she was right here. Diamond! Diamond! Diamond Moon shows yourself this second," yelled the younger vision of Yue who had gotten up to get a better view.

Sakura watched as a small girl ran over and jumped onto Yue back and was riding him piggyback in a sense.

"Getting slow dad," said the little girl.

"Who is that?" asked Sakura.

"That is Diamond when she was younger Sakura," said Kero. "See unlike Yue and Ruby who began as an adult she started off as a kid. She was still very much a kid when Clow Reed died."

"She seems so happy," said Li.

"Well back then she didn't have a lot that made her sad. She had Yue, Clow Reed and myself. She could also hang out with Crystal whenever she wanted too and since Yue and Ruby took care of a lot of the problem that arose she was free to be a kid."

"But after Clow Reed died we were all assign different jobs so she was alone with only Crystal with her," said Yue.

"Dad, can we go for a flight please?" asked Diamond. "Please!"

"I guess, care to join us Keroberos?" asked younger vision of Yue.

"No thanks. I think I will fine Crystal and do something with her," said Kero.

"Alright," said the younger vision of Yue as he took off.

The others follow with Sakura using the fly card and Li on the back of Kero. They watched as Diamond flew ahead of the younger vision of Yue and laughing whenever he would catch up with her only to fly off again.

"Ok return that is good. Please return us to our time," said Sakura.

They soon found themselves sitting where they were and Sakura looked to Yue.

"Seeing images of the past only work if you understand the person now," said Crystal walking over.

"How did you know that I used the return card?" asked Sakura.

"Return is one of cards under the sun protection. My job was to see that all of the sun cards were safe and sound. Listen Sakura I told you just leave Diamond alone."

"I just want to understand how she can push Neraina the way she did."

"That wasn't pushing Neraina, and besides the way Diamond is acting I have a feeling you are going to be glad she is near by very soon."

"What do you mean?"

"She may not act like it but she would protect Neraina with her life. That's why she is near by watching this very house. Yue if you want she is on the hill."

"Thank you."

With that Yue got up and left.

A/N: Next chapter Yue and Diamond talk.


	8. Chapter 8

Yue flew up and soon saw that Diamond was indeed on the top of the hill almost hidden in the shadows.

"Keeping your wings away from direct moonlight still?" asked Yue.

"You know what happens if I don't," said Diamond.

"Yeah I know. Your wings absorb the light from the moon and when you move your wings back it creates a blinding light that can be seen for miles. It also can blind people if they are too close."

"That's the reason why I don't let the moon light touch me if I have a choice or not."

"You care about Neraina don't you?"

"You already know that answer so why do you ask it?"

"Just answer it Diamond."

"Yes, I care about her. Effort to place my life on the lines if I had too."

"What are you not telling us?"

"Don't ask. What I know I plan to keep to myself."

"You know Sakura does have a right to know."

"You have changed."

"What?"

"The Yue I used to call father wouldn't have chosen such a weak master to have the cards."

"Sakura has proven to be a fantastic master of the cards."

"Clow Reed favors her. If it wasn't for the bell she would have failed."

"I know that."

"Then why did you allow her to continue?"

"Because I didn't have much choice in the matter. Besides have you forgotten what card she beat me with?"

"Windy. A card that is normally protected by the moon."

"What has came over you?"

"I've change and for the better."

Diamond turns her back to him not listening anymore to what he was saying. Yue soon fly back down and Crystal looked at him.

"She doesn't hate you," said Crystal.

"It didn't appear that way," said Sakura.

"She been hurt by Clow Reed and she knew her father was as well. In a way she is just worried that your death will cause him pain," explain Crystal.

"So what about Neraina?" asked Li.

"What about her?" asked Crystal?

"Even she is going to die one day so…" began Li.

"You have to understand Li that as much as Diamond cares about Neraina she still not that close with her. Diamond doesn't want to get hurt anymore so she locks everyone out, including me at times," said Crystal.

Neraina was listening to this and she ran out the back door and up towards Diamond who just stared at her.

"What are you doing?" asked Diamond.

"I wanted to talk to you," said Neraina.

"About?"

"I'm in danger aren't I?"

"What?"

"Diamond please tell me the truth."

"Yes you are."

"When were you going to tell me?"

"To be completely honest, I wasn't. The truth is Neraina was that I didn't want you to change because of that fact."

Neraina looked at Diamond and then at the sky. The clouds soon had clouded over and it was beginning to rain. Neraina placed her hands around her but saw Diamond wings over top of her head preventing the rain from hitting her.

"We best get you back to the house," said Diamond.

"Diamond?" asked Neraina.

"Yes?"

Just then Crystal looked up to see Neraina with Diamond. Sakura was about to walk up to get her but Crystal got in front of her.

"Just like you were able to get though to Yue after a while she might be able to do the same. Just listen," said Crystal.

They all turn and looked at Neraina who was just staring at Diamond.

"Can I ask you something? It's kind of personal," said Neraina.

"Ask away," said Diamond.

"My mom used the return card and I saw images of you. You looked so happy and carefree that I almost didn't recognize you at first."  
"So what would you like to know?"

"What happen to make you change from that?"

"It's a long story you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"Okay than."

A/N: Next chapter: Diamond story.


	9. Chapter 9

1The wind whistle around the trees and Diamond stare at the open land and could feel the moon's energy all around her. She then looked at the sky as the rain continue to pour.

"When Clow Reed created me and Crystal, he created us differently then he did for our fathers, spinner and Ruby," started Diamond.

"How so?" asked Neraina.

"In order to create us Clow Reed needed to contain effort pure moon or sun energy and allow it to form into a being of some kind. However with us, Clow Reed wanted us to have a connect to Keroberos and my father. So in order to do this, he tried to more or us clone us from their DNA."

"But how is it that you and Crystal are..."

"Girls? I'm not sure to be honest, considering what I know. Anyway, all I know was Clow Reed was caught so much off guard that his magic wasn't being focus. Because of this, Clow Reed ended up making me start off as a young child rather then a adult like Ruby and my father did. However the biggest different is our wings. They are made out of crystal but not just any. For me it is made out of pure moon crystals and Crystal's are made out of pure sun energy. Not only are they heavier and harder to fly then most, they also absorb pure energy from the sky."

"What do you mean?"

"If I stand directly underneath the moon's light my wings will absorb the light and when I move my wings even in the slightest a huge blast of moon energy will fly out of them causing a huge blast of the brightest light around to be created and not only will you be able to see it for miles but it will also blind anyone who is within a few meter from me. Crystal's wing will do the same with sun energy."

"But Crystal is always in the sun, how come it doesn't happen?"

"It will only work when the light is bright from the sun and the only time that really is at high noon or really early in the morning and Crystal tends to avoid the light during that time. Well anyway back to the story. So Crystal and I were created and placed into the hands of our fathers. As time went by I was shelter from most evil either by Clow Reed and his magic or my father, and that meant that I grew up naive and unprepared for what lied ahead."

"Why were you shelter?"

"Because Clow Reed fear what Crystal and I might do if we were caught in direct energy from the moon or sun, so he everything possible to insure we were nowhere near direct energy. He didn't even want us to learn how to fight."

"Then how did you learn?"

"Well my father taught me the basic, along with teaching me how to fly but mostly all of it was from my years of training in the moon realm. Crystal also learn most of her fighting skills from training as well."

"So how did you come to the moon realm?"

"It was only about 3 and a ½ years after we were created that Clow Reed magic began to decrease and he began needing more and more of his sun and moon warriors that he created help. However, none could stop death from coming so shortly before he died he called us all before him in pairs. He assign the job of finding the next master of the cards to both Keroberos and my father for out of all of us they were the most loyal and the strongest. Then he ask Ruby and Spinner to await the rebirth of him, however he explained to them that it would never be him that they had known. Then he called Crystal and I. At this point in time I had already began doubting that there was something Clow Reed wasn't telling us so I was on edge with him. He told us that he wanted us to guard over the sun and moon realms in order to insure that nothing went wrong while he was gone. I didn't want to go because I was happy where I was but he manage to convince me in the end."

"How did he do that?"

"He promise me that if I went he would one day come for me and release me of my duty. To this day he still hasn't return. I knew that he died but it wasn't like he left anyone to release us like he said he would. To this day both Crystal and I are still bounded to the sun and moon realms. That's where I keep taking off too. Crystal heads to the Sun realm every once and a while as well."

"So you changed because of a unfilled promise?"

"Not exactly. Despite Crystal went with me, the fact was that after about 100 years I began hanging out less and less with her and became very alone. That is the reason why we aren't as close as we used to be before Clow Reed died. So as I was left alone for the centuries I had manage to overhear Eli talking once about Crystal and I. Clow Reed didn't send Crystal and I away for our own good or because there was something going on in the realms. He sent us because he fear us. He wanted to insure that the next master of the cards would not be in any harms way, not that I would ever harm your mother. I might not like her but I wouldn't hurt her."

"You mean Clow Reed actually did that?"

"Yes. He had always fear Crystal and I, even Crystal knew that. The only difference was that Crystal spent much of her time in the company of one of the sun cards while I kept to myself out of fear."

"Fear of what?"

"That if I allowed someone in my heart again I would get hurt. You are the first person outside of Crystal that I have allow myself to care about."

"What about Yue?"

Diamond looked at Neraina before turning to look at Yue who was standing beside Sakura who was just looking up towards them.

"I care about the memories," said Diamond.

"Huh?" asked Neraina.

"He's change from what I remember."

Neraina nodded and looked at Yue. Her mom had once told me about how cold and uptight he was at first but now she could see the change in him, just like she could see the change from the younger vision of Diamond and now. Neraina began wondering what Diamond would have been like if it wasn't for Clow Reed. Little did she know was that she was about to find out.

A/N: Sorry about the wait but my computer crashed so please hang in there for it might be a while till it is fixed. Right now I am using the library's computer to write and upload this. Well cant wait for the reviews. Take care.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long wait but I had to figure out where I wanted to go with the story. I will try to update more often since I now have a better idea. Well I have kept you waiting long effort, on with the story.

That night Neraina found that her mind was filled with images of Cloud Reed, the younger version of Diamond and even Diamond tale. Over and over again she looked for some clue or detail that would explain her decedents odd behavior. Why would he make such a promise and not fulfill it.

However what Neraina wonder more then anything was if there was a way so that she could break Diamond and Crystal free of their duty to the sun and moon realms. However no matter what no card came to her mind and she wasn't sure if she even had the powers without the aid of something else like the cards or her staff.

Neraina sat up in her bed and walked over to the large window that allow her to have what many consider the best view in the house. Then she open her window allowing for the cool night air to fill the room and lightly blow her hair in the wind.

Neraina looked to the sky to see the moon was bright and shining. Neraina then turned towards where she knew Diamond was to see she was also staring into the sky. Neraina wonder once again what Diamond would be like now if Cloud Reed had fulfilled his promise to her. Soon Neraina realize that there might be one person who may have some answers. The only thing was how in the world was she suppose to see him. Eli was all the way in England. It wasn't like she could just run over and talk to him.

Neraina went over to her desk and took a seat and it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep. Neraina mind spin and spin and she began to dream.

_Neraina dream_

_Neraina was standing in a large open room and she glanced around but could see nothing that would interest her. The room was filled with books on the walls and in the center of the room was a large red chair that was facing away from Neraina._

"_Where am I?" asked Neraina._

"_Where you wanted to be," came a voice from the chair._

_Neraina slowly walked closer to the chair and came around it to see none other then Cloud Reed sitting there reading a book. Cloud Reed glanced up towards Neraina and smiled._

"_You must be getting very powerful to be able to travel here," said Cloud Reed as he stood up and closed the book._

"_Where am I?" asked Neraina._

"_A very special place. I like to call in the room of knowledge. I created it in case your mom ever needed my help but it seems that you have been granted passage."_

"_Cloud Reed?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Why didn't you keep your promise to Diamond?" asked Neraina not caring if she was being rude. "Didn't you realize that she is deeply hurt now because of it."_

"_I wanted to ensure she wouldn't be in anyone's way. I knew your mother and I knew Diamond. I also knew that Diamond would never bow down to anyone other then me considering she rarely listen to me as a kid anyway."_

"_So you locked her away..."_

"_You make it sound harsher then it was."_

"_You made a promise to her and then broke her heart, because of you Diamond has changed."_

"_As has Crystal."_

"_Perhaps but Diamond is the one who is hurt. Now how do I break them free of their holds on the sun and moon realms?"_

"_Why would you want to know that?"_

"_Because..." began Neraina. "I don't want to see my best and only friends getting hurt anymore. If you won't fulfill your promise then I will."_

"_Its very powerful magic."_

"_I don't care. I will free them."_

"_I'm sorry Neraina but I cannot or will I tell you."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because as long as the realms hold them they are of no danger to your mother or the cards."_

"_Diamond and Crystal would never harm my mom or the cards. True Diamond may not like my mom but she isn't the type to attack her. Besides I trust her and so should you. After all you created her."_

"_That I did."_

"_Then why aren't you helping her. Diamond is pretty much your granddaughter."_

"_I'm sorry Neraina..."_

_With that Cloud Reed vanished, as did the room._

_End of Dream._

Neraina slowly woke up with the sun brightly shining into her room. Neraina walked over to her closet while wondering over and over again. Was the dream real or was it something she just came up with. Neraina grabbed a pair of blue shorts and a purple tank top and pulled her hair into a half ponytail before heading out into the dinning room.

"Good morning Neraina," said Kero being the only one up besides Neraina. "You're up early."

"Couldn't really sleep," said Neraina. "Do you know where Crystal is?"

"Not here. She said something about having to go somewhere and that she be back in a bit. Diamond is outside though, Yue was talking to her."

"Thanks."

Neraina tore from the kitchen and went outside to see Diamond was talking calmly with Yue but it was clear to see that they were not getting along in the slightest. Soon Yue turned away from Diamond and headed inside.

"Good morning Diamond," said Neraina.

Diamond looked at Neraina and it was clear to see that she hadn't gotten much sleep and that she had something on her mind. Diamond looked to the sky to see the sun peeking over the hills in the distance and then turned to Neraina.

"Crystal's in the sun realm and won't be back for a few hours," said Diamond.

"Yeah I figure as much when Kero said that she had to go somewhere. Diamond out of curiosity did Cloud Reed ever build a room called the room of knowledge?" asked Neraina.

"Yes but how did you know of it. He never left any documents about it."

"I had a dream that I was in it talking to Cloud Reed but I don't think it was a dream. I think I was actually in the room."

"Makes sense," began Diamond. "Considering the room is a magic place that the subconscious part of your mind enters and when you are dreaming that is the part that is active. So what did you talk about?"

"You?" began Neraina. "I asked him why he didn't keep his promise to you?"

"And what did he say?"

"To keep you out of my mom's way. He also said that as long as you were bond to the moon realm you are of no danger to the cards, but I think he wasn't telling me everything."

"He rarely ever did. Everyone thinks that Cloud Reed was so good or innocent. Just a gifted wizard who was friends to all and enemies to none. The truth was he had tons of enemies. Mostly from people like me who he betray and hurt in some manner. Yue, however refuses to see that, as does Ruby, Spinner, Crystal, and Kero."

"That's not all. He wouldn't even tell me the way to unbound you. Do you know?"

"No I don't. That information died with him, but why did you want to know?"

"To free you. Diamond I know you hate Cloud Reed and your not that big on friendship or promises or anything but I want to promise you something if that is okay."

"What's that?"

"That no matter what. I will do everything I can to somehow finding a way to unbound you from the Moon Realm and Crystal from the Sun or I will die trying."

"Neraina..." began Diamond. "Thank you. Something tell me I can trust you to keep you word. Now its still early and I can easily tell you didn't get much sleep, so I would recommend you go to sleep for a few hours."

"I can't. I've been trying all night but with no success."

Diamond slowly moved her hand and Neraina felt her eyes grow very heavy and she began to fall but was caught by Diamond.

"What's going on?" asked Neraina barely awake.

"I cast a light sleep spell. It will allow you to sleep for a few more hours without nightmares or dreams. I can stop it if you would like," said Diamond.

"No. I could use some sleep. Thanks."

With that Neraina fell asleep and Diamond carried her to her room and placed her on her bed. Diamond however didn't see Yue who was now watching from the door way.

"Get some sleep Neraina..." began Diamond. "My friend."

With that Diamond headed out of the room and Yue was able to make it so he wasn't seen and looked at Neraina and wonder what was going on.

A/N: Well an extra long chapter for the extra long wait. More will be up soon as I can. Also for those who want to know Cloud Reed isn't evil he just not telling anyone anything. You will see later on what he is up too. Well see yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

It seems that since that night Neraina and Diamond friendship continue to grow more and more with each day and Crystal was glad to see the old Diamond coming out once and a while. Crystal knew since the day that Diamond first turned her attention on Neraina that she was going to be the one to break though the icy shell Diamond had trapped herself into.

_Flashback_

_Crystal slowly made her way though the border between the sun and moon realm and walked into the castle of the moon to see Diamond wasn't where she usually was. She wasn't training away in the training grounds just slightly inside the gate of the moon castle._

"_Odd..." comment Crystal as she made her way inside and began her search for Diamond._

_Crystal looked all over and soon came to a large open room with a huge window like mirror sitting in the center of it. The mirror card sat off to the side with Diamond and both of them were looking into the glass surface._

"_What's going on?" asked Crystal._

"_Sakura is about to have her child now," said Mirror._

_Crystal had heard the rumors of a child from the cards a while ago but never paid that much attention to them considering the fact she was pretty much trapped her and wouldn't be able to have much to do with the child at all. However Crystal wonder why Diamond appear so interested._

_Diamond hated Sakura and she barely tolerated Li. So why was she waiting with Mirror for their first born child birth? Just then Dark and Light passed into the room._

"_Did we miss it?" asked Light._

"_No," said Crystal._

"_Oh good," said Dark. "I wonder if it is going to be a girl or a boy?"_

_Diamond however just sat there watching the glass surface and Crystal took a seat beside her and also stared into the surface. There was Sakura and she was indeed about to give birth. They waited several hours with the cards slowly filling up the room and Mirror soon had to create an attentional mirror so all of them could see with no trouble._

_However soon the wait came to an end and Neraina was born, but at that exact second a magical wave flew though the realms. Both of the mirrors and all the windows to both the sun and moon castle exploded and glass shards flew into the air. Crystal and Diamond quickly protected themselves with their wings and waited for the wave to finish. The wave shook the whole place and Diamond moved her wings slightly to see the wave hit the black door at the very edge of the realm, and then the waved stopped._

"_Crystal follow me," said Diamond._

"_Sure," said Crystal. "Windy?"_

"_Yeah?" asked Windy._

"_Get Erase and Vanish to clean this up okay," said Crystal._

"_Sure," replied Windy. "As soon as I find them I will."_

_With that Crystal follow Diamond all the way to the door where they saw a large crack in the middle of it._

"_Wow," said Crystal._

"_That was no ordinary wave that just hit," said Diamond._

"_What do you mean. We've had waves like this before. Mostly when the cards were being transform."_

"_Yes but never ones this powerful or destructive. You and me both know what is behind this door and who created it."_

"_Of course. We were assign to ensure that it remains sealed while we guard and protect the sun and moon realm. Cloud Reed told us that when he brought us here."_

"_You knew not to say his name in my presence Crystal."_

"_Yeah sorry. So do you think the seal has been broken?"_

"_No. Its just a crack. I think it will hold... besides we don't even know how to repair the door anyway. No I think it would be wise though for the both of us to keep a watchful eye of the door much more and also on the daughter or Sakura. Something tells me she is the one that made that wave."_

"_How is that possible? She is just a unborn. That would mean she magic would be..."_

"_Yes much stronger then both of them combine. Maybe you are right but none the less I will be watching her."_

"_I though you said you would never worried about a human again or care about anyone ever again either."_

"_Who said that has change?"_

_With that Diamond took to the air and Crystal looked at the door and knew that something had made a dent in Diamond rough outlook on the worlds._

_End of Flashback_

Ever since that day Diamond began to open up in very small amounts but it was something and then the day came that another wave hit the sun and moon realm.

_Flashback_

_It was 1 years ago and Neraina was only ten years old. Over the ten years Crystal and Diamond had kept a close eye on Neraina and her magic was powerful but it didn't seem effort for them to worry or to say that the wave that hit ten years ago was caused by her._

"_We've been at this for nine years Diamond, why do we still watch her like a hawk?" asked Crystal._

"_Because there is something going on with that girl," said Diamond._

"_Neraina is a normal nine year old girl who yes has a bit more power then most with power have at her age but other then that we have seen nothing thus far that has shown or proven she caused the wave ten years ago. Face it we are wasting our time."_

"_Crystal none is asking you to continue to monitor her. If you want to quit then do so."_

_Crystal looked at Diamond and then to the door and sighed. _

"_I am going to go check on the elements and also check on the door. Diamond..." began Crystal. "I'm sorry."_

_Diamond didn't say anything just nodded and took a seat and continue to watch Neraina. Crystal sighed and flew to where the four elements were sitting._

"_Hello Windy, Water, Fiery and Earth," said Crystal._

"_Hello," replied Windy. "So what brings you here?"_

"_Diamond..." began Crystal._

"_Let me guess as hot temper as always?" asked Fire. "And yet she is a guardians to the moon."_

"_She's been hurt Fiery, by the one she trusted most, but you have to admit she is getting easier to live since she began monitoring Neraina."_

"_True," said Water. "She doesn't even hate it when Song is singing around her as much as she used to._

"_Yeah," said Earth. "So what happen this time?"_

"_Oh I was just letting my anger over not knowing why Diamond is so focus on Neraina out a bit too much. I mean Neraina a nice kid but..." began Crystal._

"_But you don't understand what makes her so different," said Windy._

"_Yeah. Windy you are the one used most often by Sakura have you seen anything usual?" asked Crystal._

"_No," said Windy. "She is just a kid like any other I guess. However it's hard to say. Sakura doesn't use her magic as often as she usually does when Neraina is close by."_

"_It doesn't make sense..."_

_Just then a wave hit the land with the same force and strength that it did ten years ago. Crystal was tossed into the air and into the near by trees Wood had just planted. The Elements vanished and when everything clear Crystal turned to see Diamond flying over._

"_What happen?" asked Crystal._

"_What I fear all along. Neraina did caused the first wave just like she caused this one," explained Diamond as she landed beside Crystal._

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_Because Sakura left her staff unattended for a few minutes and Neraina was playing around and bumped into it. When the staff hit the ground Neraina slowly pick it up. The few seconds that her power entwined with the staff the wave hit with even more forced then the last. She does have the power but its untrained and very hard for her to control."_

"_What about..."_

_However before Crystal could finish Dark came forward._

"_Crystal, Diamond..." began Dark._

"_What is it Dark?" asked Diamond._

"_The door is breaking!"_

_Crystal and Diamond didn't need to ask what door and both took to the air and flew as fast as possible to the door to see that the door was indeed beginning to break._

"_If they get out then the worlds are doomed," said Diamond._

"_Surely they cannot pass though the barrier between the worlds. We will hold them here and somehow create a new doorway," stated Crystal._

"_Every time there is even the smallest wave the doorway between this realm and the realm of the living opens. All they would have to do is wait and we don't know how to create a new door and besides we don't have that kind of power."_

"_We can find a way... maybe it's not to late to prevent the door from breaking."_

"_Only Cloud Reed could seal the door again and his magic is almost a forgotten memory."_

_Crystal looked at Diamond in amazement. That was the first time in centuries that she had ever spoken his name without revenge or hatred in her voice. No, that time there was only a small linger of hatred, barely noticeable to any around her including Crystal._

"_So what should we do?" asked Crystal._

"_I don't know," said Diamond. "I figure we have a few days max before the door breaks all together. In that time we must tell all the cards to be on guard and to be ready to fight. Especially the elements and light and dark."_

"_Yes if he gets a hold of their power then..."_

"_In order to do that he would have to attack Sakura herself since she the one who they have their power from now but I don't think Sakura will be his target."_

"_Why not. He always was after Cloud Reed."_

"_True he was but that was because Cloud Reed was consider the strongest magical alive and you and me both know of his past with Cloud Reed."_

"_So who do you think he will go after?"_

"_My gut tells me that it will be Neraina."_

"_Neraina? But she is just a little girl."_

"_With more power then even Cloud Reed was at the peek of his time. Trust me Crystal Neraina is going to be in danger if we cannot do something about it."_

"_But how? Like you said its not like we can seel them away ourselves, nor can we repair the door either."_

"_We might not be able to hold them here but we can help Neraina in another way."_

"_How is that?"_

"_Come we must get the staff of the moon and sun, along with the sun and moon cards."_

"_Why? Those objects were even to powerful for Cloud Reed. Besides we can't use them."_

"_True but Neraina might be able to."_

"_Neraina? Even if she could use the items how in the world are we going to get them to her."_

"_By leaving the realm when the next wave hits."_

"_But we cannot survive in the living realm for too long."_

"_I know. That is why we will take turns guarding Neraina. You during the day and I'll watch her overnight. We can survive one week in total and then we have to at least spend half the day in the realm of either sun or moon. We will plan it all out Crystal. I'll go in the day, while you will go in the night. However we will have to rotate the days and such, otherwise we would be to easy to predict. We will work it out."_

"_I hope you know what you are doing."_

"_Come we have a lot to do and a lot to prepare for."_

"_Just one thing. How are we going to get to Neraina. You hate Sakura and you don't want anything to do with Yue."_

"_In a few days she leaves for school in order to study magic. You and I will take on a borrow form and while you pose as a stuff toy I will pose as a shrine keeper or something. We will figure once we have the staff and the cards."_

"_Borrowed forms..." stated Crystal._

_Diamond took to the air and Crystal looked at the door to see a bit more fall away and two bight red eyes staring out at her._

_End of Flashback_

So that is how it all got started. For one whole year they had watch Neraina and began to teach her how to defend herself. Crystal and Diamond were never attack but just like they thought the door did break and the evil locked away escape but in it's struggles it was weaken and now had to wait for his powers to regain. However Crystal also knew that soon the dark one would attack and she also knew it would become a time where Neraina would need more then just Diamond and Crystal's protection.

With that thought Crystal made her way up to Diamond and hope that she had a plan of action.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is chapter 12.

Crystal walked up to see Neraina was lightly studying one of Cloud Reed's books. Crystal was told by Diamond about the promise but her mind was else where and didn't give it much thought. Diamond also notice this and walked over to Crystal.

"You are suppose to be training her Crystal. Have you forgotten how important it is that she master the sun and moon cards power, only then may she have some form of protection if we cannot help her," stated Diamond in a tone that said that this was no time to be fooling around.

"I plan to start right after I speak with you Diamond," stated Crystal with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"What about?"

"It's about the everything that has happen in the last year and what is to come."

"You and I both know that none can see into the future expect time and he can only see ahead one day at a time."

"I know you can not say what will happen for sure and when it will happen but you can guess."

"I prefer not to guess unless I have to. You and I both know there is too much of a chance that you can be wrong."

"I know that. Diamond please just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine."

Crystal turned to see Sakura was now outside looking at the cherry blossom tree that grew behind her back porch.

"Neraina?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah?" asked Neraina looking up from her book.

"Why don't you go see if you can get some practice in with the flower card. I will be along in a few minutes to begin today's lesson."

"Sure."

With that Neraina pulled out her staff and called it to her aid. She then access the sun card and flew down to Sakura.

"Flower card?" asked Diamond.

"It was all I could think of okay, besides it is after all a card under the protection of the sun isn't it," stated Crystal.

"True it is. Okay what do you want to ask?"

"We've been waiting a year and we know that the only reason why he hasn't made a move yet is because his powers are weak, but how long do you think that will be for?"

"Depends on what you mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"His helpers are now ready and fully charge with their powers again, however he cannot regain his powers without help from someone in this world."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how we have borrow forms to store our energy when not in use."

"Yes, but didn't you get rid of yours a while ago?"

"Yes, but the point is he has to bond with a human with magical powers."

"So you think he will bond with Neraina?"

"No. Neraina is too strong in her magic and way to pure. His darkness could never control her mind which is the first step. He will sneak out someone and no doubt that person will be around Neraina age. Young effort to trick and fool but still old effort to be of use to him."

"How long do you think we have?"

"Hard to say. He could send his helpers right this second if he wanted too but I think we have a bit more time. That is why our training session must push Neraina even harder now. We have to prepare her to the best of her abilities. Something tells us that she is going to have to face them at one point where neither of us will be able to help her."

"You mean we are going to leave her, after all this time?"

"Of course not, at least not by our will."

"Oh..."

"Yes. We both made an agreement to protect her with our lives. To die for her if nessercy for her to survive. There is always that chance that we could die protecting her and if we do die she will need to be able to protect herself."

"What about my father and Yue? What about her parents?"

"What about them?"

"Can't they be of help?"

"Yue would never believe the he is back and your father has weaken in the time of peace. As for Sakura and Li they know nothing of what they are facing and Sakura has effort to worried about with the cards. You and me both know what would happen if he got a hold of them."

"He can't. The cards would go to the next master."

"And have you seen Sakura make any plans to appoint what Yue or our father are to do if she dies. No because she doesn't think that will come soon. If the master of the cards dies before she can give Yue or Kerberos orders then whoever defeats her gains them. That is how magical powers work. That was why Cloud Reed work as fast as he did to appoint us all task."

"Then we must tell her."

"What would be the point?"

"If he ever got hold of the cards then we are doomed."

"You and I both know that if Neraina can master the true powers behind the sun and moon cards and the staff of the sun and moon not even the master of the cards can over right her command over them. We wouldn't even be able to. For she would be able to control, create, protect and even destroy anything made of sun and moon energy."

"And now a days almost everything is made of that power. Wait would that mean she could break the bond with the cards?"

"I don't know. Cloud Reed never told us this. All this information is stuff I have gather and gain though training and watching over the centuries. I don't even know if it is completely actuate but it's all I got to go on."

"Something tells me that we should at least tell her, this way she can make plans and figure things out. We cannot take the chance that the cards might fall into his hands. It is our job to ensure that the realms remain as they are and the cards ensure that more then anything. In the wrong hands it could be..."

"I know. I know. Listen I will speak with Sakura while you and Neraina train. Remember we have little to no time left and we have to be prepare at all costs."

"Got it."

With that Crystal took to the air and over to Neraina and Diamond watched.

"Hello Sakura," said Crystal. "Diamond needs to speak with you. It's urgent."

"Is everything alright?" asked Neraina.

"Yes. She just needs to tell your mother something since she is the master of the cards. Now today we are going to work on the element of fire. You ready?"

"Ready," said Neraina moving her staff so it stood at a cross point in front of her.

Neraina outfit was very much like her moon ones expect it was a mixture of bright colors, mostly orange, red and yellow. Even her wings appear to have a light golden hint to them but were still just as white as when she transform into her moon card.

"Okay, summon Fiery to you," said Crystal. "Without the card."

"I'll try," said Neraina and began to focus on her magic.

Crystal then turned to Sakura and Sakura looked at her.

"You best go to see Diamond. There is something she has to tell you," explain Crystal.

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Sakura.

"I have a training session to finish right now and this information is too important to wait. Just go and speak with her, if you are so worried bring Yue or something with you."

Crystal took to the air and waited for Neraina to focus her magic. Sakura watched as Fiery appear in all of her gory and hover there.

"I did it," said Neraina.

"Yes. The elements are harder to control but its possible because as long as you have the staff of sun and moon and the moon and sun card the cards bow to them," explain Crystal.

"Why?" asked Neraina.

"Because the cards of sun and moon are created out of the purest sun and moon energy and each of my fellow cards and I are bonded to either the sun or the moon."

"But how would I be able to use both sun and moon together. I can't be both forms at the same time."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there Neraina but for now just focus on your training. Your task is to use Fiery to defeat water."

"But Water isn't here Crystal."

"She will be. Sakura before you go to speak with Diamond would you summon the Water card please?"

"Sure," said Sakura as she pulled out her staff and the water card. "Water release and dispel!"

Water flew out of the card and turned towards Crystal.

"Hello Crystal and young Neraina," said Watery.

"Hello Watery," said Crystal. "We need your aid in a training task. We are going to allow Neraina to focus on Fiery power in order to defeat yours."

"I will aid you in any way I can," said Watery. "What do you want me to do."

"Attack Neraina but wait for my sign. In the meantime disappear and wait," explain Crystal.

"As you wish," said Water as she vanished out of sight.

"I will leave you to your training," said Sakura as she made her way up to Diamond.

Sakura slowly walked away and up towards Diamond who turned to face her. Sakura stared at Diamond and saw the hurt the was clear in her soft midnight blue eyes. It was then that she understood why Diamond hated her. Not because of the fact with the final judgement but of the fact that she might hurt her or her father again.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sakura.

"Sort of. Crystal has convince me to tell you part of what is going on. However I refuse to tell you everything. All I ask is that you listen and you can either choose to do as I recommend of you or not. Either way makes little differences to me for either way I have a plan of action I will enact to ensure Neraina safety," stated Diamond once again in a voice that said she was very serious.

"If it will ensure my daughter's safety then I will listen. What is it you want to tell me?"

"A long time ago a very dark and forbidding magician who target Cloud Reed and his magic. Cloud Reed defeated him but what he didn't know was that the forbidding magician cast a spell that would create a successor worthy of the same strength and skills of the one who defeated him. The magician was so strong that not even Cloud Reed could defeat him. In the end all Cloud Reed could do was lock away the dark magician and his two followers."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just listen. I have other things I have to do today before sunset and I have no time for pointless questions. I am telling you this so you can be prepare for what is to happen. Anyway..." stated Diamond regaining her thoughts. "Cloud Reed knew that if he didn't seal away the magician, he would challenge his magical powers and that include the control over the cards. However Cloud Reed was growing odd and sore. He had very little time left before his magic would be of no used to him so he brought all his guardians before him and gave each of them a task to complete. Yue and Kerberos were assign to appoint the next master and that is what I am getting to."

Sakura was very confused but stayed silence and waited for Diamond to contunie.

"The power of the cards is very strong, especially considering the fact that their powers have mixed with yours and Cloud Reed's magic. If the cards were to ever fall into the wrong hands it would mean disaster for all who live in both the sun and moon realm and this world," stated Diamond. "I am training Neraina to the best of my ability but she is none where near ready to face the cards if they were in the dark magician's powers."

"How would they become like that?" asked Sakura not understanding what was going on.

"With magic there is one major disadvantage. If you are defeated by another person with magic and they take your life the magic of the one defeated goes to the victor. If the dark magician was ever to defeat you the cards would belong to him."

"So how can we prevent it?"

"I am doing what I can to teach Neraina the hidden art of controlling the cards above those who is their master but that will take time and a lot of practice. As it stands right now you are the only one who can prevent the cards from going to the dark magician."

"And how do I do that?"

"By giving Kerberos and Yue instruction on who is the next master and how they should find one. By doing so Kerberos can reseal the cards away and Yue can wait for the next master. This way even if you are defeated the cards cannot go to him. But you have to tell them otherwise they will be powerless to stop the cards from going to the dark magician."

"So I have to set up a final judgement?"

"Sort of. You can also choose someone who is alive today but choose carefully and wisely, Sakura."

With that Diamond flew off and Sakura watched as she seemed to vanish from sight. Sakura then turned to Crystal and Neraina. Neraina attacks with Firey were strong and impressive. True she was having a hard time defeating Watery and Watery at times was able to get some hits in but Sakura knew that Neraina was much stronger then she ever was when she was named master of the cards.

"Yue, Kero?" asked Sakura calling for them.

Kero and Yue both heard Sakura and flew towards her and landed on either side of her.

"Guys is it true if someone was to defeat me that my powers would become theirs?" asked Sakura as she still watched Neraina train.

"Yes," said Yue. "But how did you find out?"

"Diamond told me. She also mention something about a dark magician who Cloud Reed couldn't defeat and his two followers. However she didn't say much about them," explain Sakura. "But that has little importance. Yue and Kero I hope that this day doesn't come for a long time but if I die by old age, sickness or by the hands of another I want you to promise me that you will appoint Neraina as the next master unless she is unable to do so. In that case you will search just as you did with me."

"Sure," said Kero.

"As you wish," said Yue. "Why the sudden fear though?"

"Diamond seems very on edge, especially when talking about the dark magician and I don't want the wrong hands getting a hold of the cards," stated Sakura.

"You sure you want Neraina though," asked Kero. "She is very young."

"I know but so was I remember," laughed Sakura. "Besides I'm sure she can do it."

Yue and Kero nodded not knowing and all turned to watch Neraina as her training continue.

A/N: I know there is great confusion with what is going on especially with the fact that Diamond and Crystal are being very unclear on who they are talking about and the door and everything but it will come into focus in the chapters to come. I will update soon. Till then bye.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here is the next chapter.

That night as Neraina slept after 4 hours of training for both sun and moon cards, three dark figures stood in a dark room watching a mirror very much like the one that Diamond used to monitor Neraina during the nine years following her birth.

"We should attack now while they are unprepared," said the tall dark figure. "The more time we wait here the more prepare they become and the more powerful that Neraina girl becomes. Soon she might even rival your powers my master."

"You are forgetting my friend. We need to wait anyway for her powers to be complete in order for me to steal them all," said the figure sitting in a chair of black leather.

"We could always kidnap her and hold her here and wait," said the smallest dark figure who was lying on the ground in a cat like way.

"True we could," replied the one sitting in the chair. "I will consider it for a bit and let you know. In the meantime I have found a suitable child to hold my spirit."

"Really where my master?" asked the tall one.

"Never mind that my friends," said the one in the chair as he changed the image on the mirror to Diamond. "Diamond..."

"What about her my master?" asked the one lying down.

"She has changed much in these centuries. There is almost a darkness to her," mumble the one in the chair.

"True but she would never join us," said the one lying down.

"She might not have too," said the one in the chair. "Okay you two as soon as it is sunrise attack them and do everything in your power to kidnap the girl. Oh and one more thing she is not to be harm in any manner is that clear?"

"Perfectly," replied the other two as the vanished from the room.

The one in the chair smiled a cold and unforgiving smile and once again changed the image to Neraina who was sleepy soundly.

"Soon I will have your powers girl and none will ever be able to stop me," said the one in the chair. "None. HA HA HA..."

As the dark figure in the chair laughter fill the room Diamond was disturb by Yue.

"What is it that you want Yue?" asked Diamond not taking her eyes off the distance.

"Are you free to talk?" asked Yue.

"Not really. I have guard duty to do."

"Surely you can spare a minute."

"You have no idea what you are asking. If I even take a minute it is a minute that Neraina could be in grave danger."

"From what?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you so what's the point. Listen I will speak with you in the morning, once my guard duty is over with. Till then I ask you leave me to my duty and my task."

With that Diamond took into the air and flew till she was right outside Neraina bedroom window. Diamond took a minute to look inside to see Crystal rested near the door to her room. Then Diamond felt a very dark power coming near by and stop about a mile away. Diamond contracted her wings and enter though Neraina window.

"Crystal wake up," said Diamond in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Hmmmm..." said Crystal curly up a bit more.

"Crystal," said Diamond shaking her.

"Hmmm what?" asked Crystal waking up.

"Do you feel that?"

Crystal looked at Diamond with confusion but soon felt the dark power as well. Crystal stood up now fully awaken and in shock.

"You don't think?" asked Crystal.

"I do," said Diamond. "Go and find Kero and tell him to wake up Sakura and Li. I will stay here and guard Neraina."

"Shouldn't we wake her?"

"Yes but I will do it. Go we have little time to spare and much to do."

With that Crystal tore from the room and Diamond went over to Neraina.

"Neraina wake up," said Diamond lightly shaking her.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" asked Neraina slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"There is little time to explain. Activate the moon card and hurry."

"Okay."

Neraina quickly did as she was told and transform and held her staff tightly in her right hand. She then follow Diamond into the dinning room where Kerberos and her parents were sitting.

"Where is Crystal?" asked Diamond.

"She went to get Yue," said Kero. "What is going on?"

"Sense for yourself," replied Diamond.

Kero and Sakura both sense the magical energies around them and Kero's eyes grew wide with fear.

"It can't be..." stated Kero.

"It is. They were release a year ago this day," said Diamond.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yue walking in.

"Would you have believe me?" asked Diamond facing Yue.

"What is going on?" asked Li.

"Yeah?" asked Neraina.

"Diamond, it's time they know the full story of what happen and what is going on," stated Crystal. "Otherwise they won't know what they are facing."

"It's a long story," said Diamond. "One we don't have time for today."

"Diamond we might not have a chance again to tell them. You know the story better then I do. Tell them," lightly yelled Crystal.

Diamond sighed and looked to Neraina, who looked very confused and she realize Neraina at least needed to know. It might be the only way she can ensure her protection.

"Long ago when Cloud Reed was still a pupil in magic he had a best friend name Vixen Stone. Vixen in many ways was a great magician himself and he and Cloud Reed used to study together and help each other. However there was one thing that made them at each other ends and that was a young female magician who name has been lost to history," began Diamond pausing for a minute in order to make sure that they were understanding what was being said. "However, we do know that she was strong in magic and would only be interested in those who prove to be able to handle magic with such care and power that she was sure to have a worthy life partner. Vixen and Cloud were memorize by her magical powers and her charms that soon their friendship began to take a side line in their lives. Each of them would spend hours studying and looking for a way to impress the female magician in hopes that she would choose them."

"So what happen?" asked Neraina?

"Cloud Reed and Vixen Stone were desperate to find a way but the female magician kept playing with their hearts saying she wanted more in return for her love. That was when Cloud Reed began to look at magic in a different way then what was written in the books. He began looking at new pathways and soon he came upon a pathway to access sun and moon energies. He told the female magician of what he had discover and even cast a spell that created moonlight outside even if it was high noon. The spell work and Cloud Reed and the female magician began to date," said Diamond.

"What about Vixen?" asked Li finding it odd he had never heard of this, despite the fact he was a decedent of Cloud Reed himself.

"Vixen became so angry to have lose the one he loved so much that he began hating all around him. He pulled away from everyone and vanished for many years. Cloud Reed's magic continue to grow and more and more about sun and moon energies become clear to him. It wasn't long before he was ready to attempt to create beings made of sun and moon energy to help him in his work. However he wanted to have the female magician as his wife before he attempt anything like that considering many older and wiser magician said it would cost Cloud Reed his magic or worse his life. But Cloud Reed was blinded by love and wanted more then anything to prove that he loved the female magician. So he propose and she accepted on the agreement that she would have the honor of naming the creatures that Cloud Reed made. She was the one who choose the names for Kerberos and Yue," continue Diamond.

"So why is it that we have no memories of her?" asked Kerberos.

"Because... shortly after she was married to Cloud Reed she had a son. The female magician was sore and tired 24/7 and her magic was very limited. Vixen had receive news of the engagement and of the marriage and after his years of training in the dark arts he was ready to get his revenge on the women who broke his heart and on his so called best friend," said Diamond. "He attack one night and killed the female magician and would have killed their son as well but Cloud Reed stopped him. They fought for hours but soon Vixen vanished once again. For many years Cloud Reed wonder what would happen and in hopes of protecting his only son he asked his first cousin who had always wanted a child but was unable to have one if she would rise the child until which time it was safe for Cloud Reed to do so. As you can guess that never occurred," stated Diamond. "Cloud Reed and Vixen fought for years and soon Cloud Reed had gain all he had to know about creating his beings of moon and sun so he did. From that night came Yue Moon and Kerberos Sun, the first of six warriors in total."

"Yes, Cloud Reed mentions that in his journals but never does he speak of the female magician or of Vixen," stated Cloud Reed.

"Why wouldn't Cloud Reed write about them?" asked Sakura.

"For that answer you would have to ask Cloud Reed himself," said Diamond stopping for a minute to glance at the sky.

"So what happen?" asked Neraina.

"Cloud Reed magical battles with Vixen continue for years and then one day shortly before the creation of Ruby Moon and Spinner Sun, Cloud Reed defeated Vixen with the aid of Yue and Kerberos beside him. As Vixen laid there dying he began to chant some ancient spell that Cloud Reed had never seen or heard of. After he was done he chuckle and told Cloud Reed that very soon he would meet his successor who would match Cloud Reed in skill and power. Cloud Reed never focus on the idea, but he continue to study and create new ways of magic. Such as the clow cards and Ruby, Spinner, myself and Crystal. However Cloud Reed magic was ageing with him and over time he was beginning to slow down. Only four years after Ruby and Spinner was created and three years before Crystal and I were created the successor came at last," stated Diamond.

"So who was the successor?" asked Sakura.

"He was..." began Diamond but was cut off by someone.

"Sorry Diamond can't have you telling them can we?" asked a very tall dark figure.

"YOU!" yelled Yue.

"I, it's me," said the dark figure stepping into the light.

Gasps were heard all around the room because there standing there was someone they never expect to see.

A/N: Any guesses who it is? I will update soon but I figure this was a good place to stop for now. Sorry about the cliff hanger, but it adds suspense to the scene. Let me know please what you think of Diamond story of Cloud Reed.


End file.
